This invention relates in general to dust collectors and deals more particularly with improvements in bag separators of the type having a housing containing a moveable bag head supporting a plurality of depending filter bags and including a bag shaker for periodically agitating the bag head to dislodge dust or other particulate material from the filter bags. The bag shakers used with bag separators of the aforedescribed general type are customarily specifically designed for either manual or power operation. Typical examples of both types of bag shakers are found in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.
842,529 PA1 1,601,148 PA1 1,628,601 PA1 1,856,133 PA1 3,577,705 PA1 3,955,947 PA1 4,383,840
Heretofore, manually operated bag shaker mechanisms have differed substantially from power operated ones so that conversion of a bag shaker mechanism from manual operation to power operation has required substantial modification of the associated bag separator. The present invention is primarily concerned with this problem.
It is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved bag shaker which may be readily furnished with either a manually operated or power operated bag shaker mechanism and which may be easily upgraded or retrofitted for power operation from manual operation by a person possessing ordinary skills and using readily available hand tools.